Imp (Marie)
Character Synopsis The Imp, officially referred to as Marie 'is a one of the many classes that accompany The Hero on his quest to save Miitopia from the tyranical cluthes of The Dark Lord. The role of The Imp is focus on messign with the enimies themselves and making them subcome to their temptations Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A '''| '''4-A Verse: '''Miitopia '''Name: Marie (Official material states her name is "Emma"), Sis (Another common name she is referred as), The Imp Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 16 - 18 '''Classification: '''Imp, Demon, Mii '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Able to attack with darkness itself, even being able to form constructs made of darkness), Social Influencing, Statistics Reduction (Sweet Whisphers is a move where The Imp communicates lies into the minds of her opponents and decreases their defenses by 1.5x), Mind Manipulation (Brain Drain allows Marie to drain the mental state of being of an opponent and convert it to magic for her own use. Also has the ability to mentally control opponents), Life-Force Absorption (Energy Drain involves the absorption of an opponent's life essence), Energy Manipulation (Has control over energy and can project it through her magical prowess), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interact with ghosts such as Ghost Mallet and the many weapons who take the form of items), Empathic Manipulation (Can make other beings excited and charmed by her appearance), BFR, Existence Erasure (Demonic Whispher takes an opponent into the depths, there it's described they will "Vanish"), Morality Manipulation (Scaling from Imps that are capable of turning other beings evil and malicious), Death Manipulation (Scythe is an instant kill move, taking the life of the opponent who gets hit with it instantly) *Marie has resistance to Corruption (Can be in the presence of The Dark Curse for extended periods of time), Possession (The Dark Curse is unable to possess any of the heroes), Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (The Dark Lord can't steal their faces and thus, can't possess them) and high resistance to magic 'Destructive Ability": Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of fighting on par with many of the monsters within Miitopia, including living Lightning Clouds. Can also fight with sentient tornadoes of this size and many other monsters who should be comparable) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of defeating The Darker Lord, who's capable of creating Otherworld, which contains an area that has it's own system of stars and planets. Played an important role in the defeat of The Darkest Lord, who is vastly superior to Darker Lord) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can fight against sentient thunderclouds and react to the lightning that spawns from them as well. Able to consistently dodge lightning attacks) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Reached the end of The Otherworld in a matter of minutes, a realm big enough to contain it's own starry sky and planets that exist alongside them) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Capable of fighting sentient thunderclouds that create lightning. Can fight off tornadoes and can even kill many monsters in the same league as the former mentioned monsters) | 'Multi-Solar System Class '(Managed to deal damage to The Darker Lord, who created a realm with countless stars and planets. Also served part in defeating The Darkest Lord) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can endure several hits from several monsters, including from sentient clouds and storms) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Lived through attacks from The Darker Lord and despite being weaker, endured attacks from The Darkest Lord) '''Stamina :Above Average (Battled multiple monsters for an extended period of time) Range: 'Extended Melee Range. Several meters with abilities 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Capable of utilizing magic in a multitude of ways, whether offensively, defensively or for practical uses) '''Weaknesses: '''Opponents with high degrees of mental resistance can make Imps somewhat useless '''Versions: Beginning | Late-Game ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *A list of all Imp's Garbs *A list of all Imp's Items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Naughty Pitchfork: '''Skewer an enemy with a fork formed of darkness. *'Butt Jab: Gently prod a friend and get them to attack an enemy in your place *'Sweet Whispers: '''Tell an enemy a little white lie to distract it. Distracted enemies take 1.5x more damage. *'Brain Drain: 'Draw mental energy from an enemy and transform it into MP. *'Energy Drain: 'Drain an enemy's life energy and transform it into HP. *'Charm: 'Tinker with a friend's emotions and rouse them to action. Restores some of an ally's MP and makes them excited. Excited teammates can only use the default attack, but it does more damage. *'Punishing Pitchfork: 'Skewer an enemy plus the two next to it with forks of darkness. *'Demonic Whisper: 'Try to drag enemies into the depths. If you're lucky, they'll simply vanish. *'Wicked Pitchforks: '''Skewer all enemies with forks of darkness.C Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Miitopia Category:Nintendo Category:Miiverse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Master Manipulators Category:Teens Category:Darkness Users Category:Social Influencing Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Morality Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Absorbers Category:BFR Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Death Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4